The present invention relates to an adhesive preparation to be applied in the oral cavity for intraoral administration of a drug.
Conventional preparations for intraoral drug administration include liquid, ointment, jelly, spray, troche, buccal tablet, sublingual tablet and the like.
In these preparations, unnecessary leakage of a drug into saliva and migration of the drug into the sites where the drug is not needed is inevitable, because the solution flows, base materials of ointment and jelly dissolve, a spray may be excessively applied and for other reasons. As a result, these preparations are associated with problems in that patients unnecessarily suffer from uncomfortableness, such as bitterness and the like, the rate of utilization of the drug decreases, preventing sufficient drug efficacy, and the like.
In view of the above, the present invention aims at providing an intraoral adhesive preparation, which is less associated with drug leakage into saliva etc., and the like, which does not taste unnecessarily bitter for patients, and which does not decrease the rate of utilization of the drug.
Accordingly, the present invention provides the following.
An intraoral adhesive preparation comprising a support made of a cloth and a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer containing a drug, which is formed on one surface of the support, wherein the dissolution of the drug into water from the surface of the support, which surface being free of a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer, after immersion in water at 32xc2x0 C. for 20 minutes, is not more than 25 wt % of the total content of the drug. This achieves the above-mentioned object.
In a preferable embodiment, the cloth has a mass of 20-150 g/m2, and/or a thickness of 0.1-1.0 mm.
In a preferable embodiment, the cloth is a nonwoven fabric, more preferably a nonwoven fabric, which is produced by a spun-lace method and/or is made mainly of a polyolefin fiber.
In a preferable embodiment, the drug is a local anesthetic.